


Royalty Relations

by Teratophilliac (KingSky)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSky/pseuds/Teratophilliac
Summary: Just something I whipped up for the King of Junker town!AUAlso, I can't stand long titles- so this one is more simple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> character can be summed up from here-https://toyhou.se/2252268.reyn/2252335.king-of-junkertown-au

"Be prepared, my King. We won't be able to protect you should something go wrong." 

"Don't care, I don't need someone to protect me, I can hold my own against a Mech tank. But thanks fer the warning."

* * *

His royal highness was cocky as anyone could be, and he was openly showing it. He was dressed under female attire with turquoise locks that shown off his roots, extensions and hair dyed so no one would recognize him. He was insane to do this kind of stunt work, but they wouldn't allow a king to participate in the scrap yard's battles. 

"Reyn, my king." A female soldier walked from behind the king who was dressed to impress, a black tank top covering his bandage-binder and a blue skirt along with knee-high boots.

"Iri, it's Turq." The  ~~king~~  female brushed a strand of her hair behind her shoulder before turning to her "co-worker", giving her a stern glare before turning back around and looking out the window at all the tall tough males and females who were either missing limbs or wearing a mech suit, ready to fight as soon as the door let down. Her eyes lit up and she pressed her nose to the window to get a better look as a few people began running towards each other only to clash. Bombs exploded and the whole arena was full of smoke, all was chaos- and she  _loved_  it.

"R-right, Turq." The female with black locks looked back down at her clip-board. "You're a contestant for the next round."

"Great!" Turq couldn't wait to get on the field, she'd always wanted to fight and spar with her fellow junker's, but they feared for the king's safety. They'd lost the first queen of junker town before, and weren't prepared to lose Turq the same way. The turquoise haired female physically bounced up and down as she watched the people fight against each other. Though she'd be lying if she said that one junker in particular didn't catch her eye. He was around 6" had blonde locks that were burned away and the arm on his left side was missing but was replaced with a shitty excuse for a prosthetic. He also had a leg that was wrapped to the fucking nines in bandages, blood was seeping through it and he was limping on it, it was as if his leg had gotten infected and was hurting him badly.

Wait, she knew this  _rat._  He wasn't supposed to be anywhere near the scrap-yard, let alone Junker town itself. The rat's fabled body guard appeared behind him in the smoke and Turq watched as he hooked someone only to destroy their mech.  The junker who fell out of the broken mech raised their hand above their head in an attempt to shield themselves from the oncoming hook that was quickly shoved into their lower abdomen.

"Pathetic!" Turq shouted as she licked her lips in anticipation. Turq's lips curled upwards in a smile as the blood from the fallen junker had messily splatted against the front of the hog's form.

As the bell sounded for the few who were left alive to stop what they were doing and return to the entrance just outside the scrap-yard to re-prepare and heal themselves the rat spotted the turquoise haired female and locked eyes with her. Her heart skipped a beat as he gave off a crude smile, pointed at her and then pointed both his thumbs down.

"Why that little-" She was interrupted by the female behind her shoving her to the entrance to create armor so that she could take "Palanquin A-42" out for a test drive. The black haired female left and told her to accessorize it as she pleased so it didn't look as though it belonged to royalty.

"I'm gonna win this, you'll see." She said, smiling as she painted little surprised faces with x's for mouths all over her mech. "Fuck yeah, that'll do it. That'll strike fear into their hearts."

"Oi, sheila- you need that mech to protect yer flank?" A male's high-pitched voice came from behind her which only caused her to stop and ruin the smiley that she was working on to come face to... chest.

"No, but my friends think it'd be better if I stayed out of the arena, so this is as good as a shot as I'm gonna get." She looked down at the ground and frowned.

"So ditch it then."

She widened her eyes as she looked back at him, he couldn't be serious, could he?

"I- They'd kill me and I'd get deth-" She stopped herself and covered her mouth. She had said too much- she quickly jumped into the mech suit and waved towards him "Well, may the best man win!"

"Yer a sheila though." Junkrat cocked his head to the side and was left dumbfounded by her last statement.

* * *

Turq smiled and held out a thumbs up towards the spectating area as she was shoved into the arena by two guards who looked as though they made a living out of lifting weights. The guards clearly didn't recognize her because of how rough they were instead of gentle. From the window where she was previously jumping up and down in excitement, her lacky's had began to watch, spectating and making sure everything went as according to plan. They were making sure the king didn't get hurt and was in no line of danger.

She readied herself as her eyes filled with the fire she was going to need to battle all her fellow junkers. It was fun, waiting for it. She was in the calm before the storm. 

The entirety of her tank along with a few others were shoved into the arena to fight out their frustrations. Okay, just do what he said. Purposely let them hit you so you can fight for real. 

She was hit left and right, right and left though it only sounded as though her mech was being pelted with raindrops, though when it made a red beeping noise she  _laughed_.

She happily fell from the mech, grinning as she purposely failed in the mech stage, now all that was left was to- She was shoved onto the ground, the dirt and mud coating her clothes as she struggled to prop herself onto her elbows. She glared daggers at a familar but skinny man- reaching for the hand that he offered her.

"Fucken took you long enough, didn't it?" She asked before grabbing a gun that was tossed to the floor beside her.

"Sorry, sheila. I'll come faster next time." The rat lit up as his friend came back and though they had just been in the scrap-yard for around half an hour, the hog was already covered in blood and soot and just the grossest shit. Blood splattered all over his mask and someone's guts hung from his body like spaghetti noodles.

The hog stared at her and she widened her eyes and backed up, when rat turned back to her he had a cocked eyebrow upon his features. "Wot's wrong?"

Though Turq was too scared to speak, the hog walked over towards the rat and bent down to tell him something in his ear. The rat's expression lit up but quickly turned into a sleazy smirk. 

"Ya wouldn't happen to be the king o' junkertown, would ya-  _sheila?_ " He asked accusingly as he shoved her backwards. She fell onto her ass and as she looked up at him with fear, she saw that murderous intent she'd seen in so many villains' eyes in so many horror movies. He was aiming to kill. 

Not wanting to harm her first relationship with someone that respected her as an equal instead of a superior- she decided her best option would be to neutralize him. 

Something glinted beside where she lay, it was a machete- something so sharp and powerful it could cut straight through someone's body. 

The rat had her exactly where he wanted her, and this was dangerous- they were still in the ring and the announcer was counting down as the rat raised the knife above his head as guards were rushing to the arena where the king was, and in a split moment, she had cut his infected leg clean off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on making this more than one chapter, but I loved the shit outta it & also I left a cliff hanger. So I figure I owe that much to ya.  
> Happy reading!

Blood splattered and pooled around the now-floppy and useless leg. Such an impressive cut, though he would have to wrap the skin around just like he did with his arm. 

"TIME!" Called the announcer as Turq booked it for the gate, medics came and everyone payed attention to the rat as she got away, quickly booking it for the betting area, an exit where no one could touch her. She ran up the stairs and jumped off the bridge, leaping towards the exit of Junker town itself. She let out a laugh and allowed herself to be carried into the air only to drop onto her ass as she looked at the entrance of Junker town.

Down to a mic under one of her straps she spoke, "Iri, you get that with the cams?" her breaths getting in the way of some of her words.

"Yeah." came a female voice, followed by a disappointed sigh. A woman with black hair shoved Turq onto the ground. " _What_ the _HELL_ was that back there?!" She yelled as she glared down at the turquoise haired woman lying on the ground.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking up at the other. If she found out that she purposely failed- "You did that on _purpose.._ didn't you?" Iri cut off her train of thought and lifted her up off the ground. "DO NOT make us go through loosing another royal junker just because _you_ want to have... ugh, fun." Iri dropped Turq as she tore off her disguise and ran ~~her~~ his fingers through his curly blonde and short hair. 

"Much better, oh and Iri- darlin'?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her form in a tight hug. "What is it _now_ , Rey?"

"You're fired." Reyn finished smirking as he pushed her face first into the ground. 

* * *

The dream was so vivid and didn't skimp on any details, the face of the stranger was all he couldn't see.

A metallic finger was pumping in and out of his core, noises of the slick wetness between his legs and the sounds of breathless moans filled his bedroom. Reyn's hands had been tied behind his back and he had begged and pleaded for the guy to just be over and done with it, to allow him to cum. Though every time he got close, it'd be pulled away- and Reyn would whine in response.

Once the fingers were pulled out, he whined once more and attempted to look behind him at his new lover. 

"P-Please.." He begged, only to receive the noise of pants being unzipped and a few short lines of fast chuckles.

"Plea-Ahn" Reyn hissed as he was filled with something far bigger and far more fleshy to be a finger, his new lover only responded by shoving it all the way in. Reyn bit his lip as the guy bit onto his shoulder and bit down hard, as if he wanted to leave a love mark. Reyn moaned out loud as the male started his thrusts slow, but made sure he heard all of it. Reyn felt his hand go through his hair, only to grab onto a handful and pull.

The man felt around Reyn's body with his other arm, metallic and lacking of any sort of warmth. It sent shivers down Reyn's spine. The thrusts began to get deeper and rougher, as if he didn't care if he was hurting him or not. His head was pushed against the soft mattress and the man let out a giggle Reyn would never forget, his pace sped up and his movements became more erratic. Reyn's last memory before falling asleep was cumming as the male had run a tongue along his ear, telling him how much he loved that.

* * *

 The next morning Reyn was greeted with sunshine and birds flying into his window, messing with his hair and what not. He got out of bed and stretched in front of a mirror, reaching for his silky house-coat shortly after. Reyn inspected the mirror further, and checked his shoulder which now had a bruising mark in the shape of teeth there.

"The hell?" The king of the junker's was greeted by a skinny figure lazily wrapping his arms around Reyn's form. "I beg your- _how_ did you get into my room?" Reyn was more surprised than angry or confused, he thought that last night had only been but a very pleasant dream.

"Awh, Just figured you'd want company when you woke, _sheila._ " 

" _Rat._ Please don't call me that. I am your king, an-and as your king I comma-" Junkrat stopped him from speaking further, passionately pressing his lips against Reyn's. "Wh-what was that for?" Reyn asked his eyes half lidded and full of sudden lust for the deranged junker. 

"Ya can thank good ol' Roadie for me bein' here." He responded with a smirk, only to kiss up and down Reyn's neck. Last night had been wonderful, however there was something else that was completely fogging up his mind from the lust. Last time Rey had seen Junkrat his leg had been- oh yeah. Reyn pulled away for a moment before junkrat wined and attempted to go in again, only to be denied.

"How is... Your leg?" Reyn asked with hesitance, he didn't want to offend his new 'friend'.

The junker scowled and went to sit at a bed, and gestured to his peg-leg that was put together just as lazily as his arm. "Ya happy now? Can we go back to havin' a shag?"

"I-.. If we're going to have a.. 'shag' again, then let's at _least_ get names out of the way, yeah?" Reyn asked, only to receive another annoyed groan from the man sitting on the bed. Reyn rolled his eyes and walked over to the rat, and had sat upon his lap- slowly pushing him back as the junker stared at him with curiosity. 

"Let's play a game, shall we?"

"A game?" The rat blinked, "I like games."

"I know you do," Reyn began, hopefully if he played this game with him and cooperated like so many before him had hoped- they'd be able to tell what he was hiding and what he had done to piss off the queen so much. Reyn loved Bria to death, but it was ultimately his job to ensure the safety of many  _many_ people who now called themselves junkers. "I'll make this simple, for every question you answer, I'll give you a reward."

The junker smirked from underneath reyn's feminine form. "You try anythin' and I'll _kill_ ya."


	3. Chapter 3

_"I need you to promise me something."_  
  
"Yeah?" Reyn's attention was completely on her, her blue strands flowing in the wind as they stood atop a hill, overlooking a beautiful scene.  
  
"Whatever happens today, promise me that you'll stay." Reyn's head cocked and he attempted to look her in the eyes, only to have her turn away.  
  
"What do you-"  
  
"Stay and fight for them. Protect them."

 

* * *

 

"This game, is something of trust. Something you should be able to understand."  
Reyn grabbed a chair and propped it up against the door, then grabbed a rope that was silky to the touch but was as strong as metal.

He walked over to the other man and smirked, gave him that smile that made anyone trust him- but incredibly nervous. The rat watched him closely, and didn't falter in the slightest, choosing to stay stoic until he was touched in some way.

"Trust.." He tasted the word on his tongue and furrowed his brows towards her, as though he knew nothing of the sort.

"Yes... How much do you trust the... Hog?" Reyn asked, and he immediately blew up. Perfect. Reyn maneuvered around the male and had tied his wrists together with the rope, waiting for him to explode in conversation so he could lunge towards his prey. This was for the good of his people, for Bria. 

"You listen 'ere,  _sheila._  If not for you good ol' roadie and I wouldn't haf'ta be in this mess-" Reyn cut him off by latching his hand to his throat and the rat's eyes widened as he struggled and thrashed underneath Rey's body weight. Rey smirked and leaned down so his lips were next to rat's ear, earning a hiss from the rat. Reyn spoke so softly that if anyone else were in the room, they wouldn't be able to hear it. 

"I'd suggest not moving, you want to win this game right?" Reyn smirked once more and moved his hand so he could place a kiss upon the crook of the man's neck.  "Win this game and leave alive with your roadie?" He purred, sending a shiver down the rat's spine.

" _sheila_ you do anythin to hurt my roadie and I'll kill ya, make you explode and your parts'll go everywhere." he let out this insane cackle as though what he's just said was  so very funny to him. The rat just laughed and laughed, so Reyn got up and got off of him, giving out a breathy sigh. "I was hoping it would be more simple than this."  
  
Reyn opened the night stand's drawer and brought out a knife, a beautiful teal knife that was bloodstained and looked as menacing as a dog baring it's fangs. This dog was looking for it's next kill, and didn't care if it was the Rat or not.

Rey pressed the knife against the rat's neck and smiled as he placed a kiss upon the other's lips, bringing in the sweet taste of boba tea with milk into his mouth, Rey savored the flavor and smiled against the Rat. Reyn brought both hands to his face to deepen the kiss and he closed his eyes tight, small tears threatening to fall from his eyes and down onto the rat's face.

Rey parted from the rat and his lips lay apart, his eyes half lidded staring down at the male with a confused glaze over his eyes. "Where's... Bee?" Rey muttered, looking around for her. Something in his mind just...  _clicked_ and he remembered, the second war, the casualties, with all this in mind he got off of the rat once more, clutching at his own throat, his form shrunk and disappeared into a corner. Rat got up and grabbed the knife, then began to tear at the restraints on his wrists, growling and pointed the knife directly into the back of Rey's neck. 

"Get up." No answer.  
  
"I said-" Rey stood, just a foot or so shorter than the rat. Reyn's tear filled eyes made the rat falter- just the once. His movements stuttered and the king of junker town grabbed onto his wrists, which held the knife and held them up to his neck. 

"Please." Reyn's voice broke and the memories were killing him, he wanted to forget, wanted to be dead, wanted anything but this.  _ANYTHING_ but this life that was supposed to be Bria's. This life that was supposed to be a positive and happy one, something that was supposed to make everyone come together again.

"R-Road-Roadie!" the knife made a small bead of blood trickle down Rey's throat.

The hog got stuck at the door and thrashing and pounding against it was felt as the man pushed his way through, the pounding getting more frantic as time went on because of his inability to become present in the bedroom.

Once he made it through, he frantically looked around and saw the rat and the king, he got between the two and pushed them apart only to have the king wrap his arms around the guard and begin crying. Roadhog placed a hand upon the king's back which made Rey nuzzle his face in more. At the same time, Rat's hands were being untied and set free, afterwards there was a circle around the rat's wrist from where the rope had been.

"Jesus  _sheila_ ya gave me an good ol' roadie here a fright." He sighed and Roadhog thwacked him with his index and thumb. "Oi, the hell was that fer?" Roadie just looked in his direction and then went back to soothing the king so he could calm down. 

"What happened?" The hog's gruff voice cut through the sound and suddenly the room went quiet.

"She-she kissed me and then got all teary and when I told 'er to stand she... she wanted me to do it."

"Do what?"

"She... Y'know how you found us?" Roadhog nodded, "check 'er neck."

The hog gently raised his chin with a finger and sure enough, he was bleeding- getting blood all over his pj's and his stomach. He gave off a sigh and left the room momentarily, patting the king on the head.

\---

Moments later and he was back, tending to the wound and cleaning the king up as though he were a baby. "You should've killed him." He spoke to rat. The junker frowned and crossed his arm in a childish manner and looked out the window. 

"Yeah well I didn't. She was cute n I couldn't control me self."


End file.
